


【12】、【13】

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira





	【12】、【13】

【12】  
鸣人是个行动力可怕的实干派。被按在门板上啃了一遍嘴唇的佐助医生上气不接下气地又一次印证了这个想法，男人的嘴里一股子清甜的味道，戒烟含片，他再清楚不过了。  
还挺乖，医生向来很青睐听话的病患，佐助抚了抚鸣人的额角，凉的，然后再一次，被啃住了嘴唇。  
鸣人的吻很霸道，带着不容拒绝的气息掌握了主导，佐助被吸得嘴唇发麻才后知后觉的反应过来，自己的初吻就这么在毫不浪漫的门板上被这野兽一样的男人裹挟了。鸣人像是察觉到了他的不专心，搂着他后腰的手摸到家居服的边沿，贴着肉覆上了他的脊背。  
“唔……”  
“我说，”鸣人好不容易放了他，在他眉心吻了吻，“把嘴张开……”  
“你……唔！”  
佐助只说了个人称代词就沦陷了，和喜欢的人搅舌头这种事他还是头一遭，鸣人几乎把他一整个口腔都舔了一便，鬼知道他会入得这么深，鬼知道自己为什么要准许他进来，大概是他叫自己张嘴那时候，声音低沉性感得要死，自己才这么信了他的鬼话。  
“唔！”  
鸣人欺身衔住了佐助的舌尖，还轻轻咬了一口，佐助被激得头皮发麻，抓着鸣人肩膀的手掐住了他一块肉，来来回回拧了两圈，有没太用力：鸣人的回应是撩开他衣服，食指指尖抵着他后颈上那一小块儿凸起来的骨头，顺着脊上的凹陷划到后腰。然后鸣人被咬了一口——  
他自然是一点都不介意的。两个人从玄关缠到客厅，鸣人把人摁在沙发上，一边吻他一边解他衣服；佐助叫他亲得七荤八素，好不容易鸣人放开了他发肿的薄唇，伏在他身上吻他莹白的胸脯；胸前两颗从没被人碰过的乳粒被用力吸吮，佐助似乎那晕晕乎乎的脑子总算回神了那么一瞬间：两个人做到现在这份上，再往下那就是……  
“等等，我们……”  
佐助感到了一丝恐惧，仅仅是一丝，他扣在鸣人后脑勺上的手试图去推他，他没料到自己只轻轻一推，鸣人便松开了含着他乳尖的嘴，麦色的手掌温暖地包上他半侧脸颊，一个羽毛一样的轻吻落在他额前的美人尖上，叫他心头发痒。  
鸣人不说话，两个人的鼻尖堪堪贴拢，暧昧的姿势让两人的某部位都贴在了一起，难堪又直白的变化一模一样。  
“我们一样。”  
鸣人几乎是用气音说的，可是佐助听得太清楚了，这短短四个字包含了太多的情感和意味，就仿佛鸣人包着他脸颊的那只手一般，几乎击穿了他的胸膛，还不忘裹着他狂跳的心脏狠狠揉一把——生平第一次，宇智波佐助产生了一种名为认命的想法，他因为心情莫名悸动而发颤的手轻轻揽过了男人的脖子，浅尝辄止地、在几乎要烫坏自己的那张唇上印了个吻，然后心甘情愿地，叫鸣人叼着嘴唇深深含住了。  
“不要在这里……”  
鸣人就快要把他扒光了。佐助不愿承认的，此刻他心里那一丝恐惧已烟消云散了不说，他甚至对更进一步有了不小的期待——他别过脸，整个人突然被抱了起来，修长的双腿几乎下意识地就圈上了鸣人的腰；他羞得咬白了嘴唇，把脸埋在鸣人的颈窝里嗅着那儿残留的香烟味，很快，他被放在了自己的床上。  
“有没有……那什么？”  
“唔？”  
佐助也不知道鸣人在问什么，仰着脑袋困惑地眨了眨眼，鸣人看得心头一热，俯身就在他俏丽的鼻尖上咬了好几口。  
“算了，”鸣人上手，这次是真的把人剥光了，一丝不挂，“我也不想隔着那玩意儿碰你。”  
“……”  
佐助这才知道鸣人刚才问的是安全套，也不知怎么地，鸣人那话叫他心里头又甜又酸。  
“舔舔。”  
鸣人瞧着人红红的耳朵尖儿，知道眼前这人准是害羞了，只是鸣人没心思再去耐心哄他，因为现在最重要的事，就是把眼前这个人变成他的。  
两个男人怎么做，身为医生的佐助还是有些了解的，只是瞧着鸣人一幅游刃有余的老司机模样，他心里头还是有些泛酸，他低垂眼睫把鸣人的递到自己嘴边的手指含了，含好了，鸣人抽出手指换上嘴唇，一边与他接吻，一边给他扩张。  
佐助实在是太乖了，鸣人见他第一眼就猜到了。这么白净好看的人，一定又懂事又聪明，就连接吻这种事也学得很快，最开始生涩得可爱，不过十多分钟的时间，已经会张嘴舔他齿列、主动缠他的舌头了——这个人是他的，鸣人激动得心头一颤，扩张的手指加到两根，两个人黏连的嘴唇分开了一小会儿，又再度轻轻地啄吻着对方。卧室里仅留了一盏床头灯，昏黄的灯光将佐助浓密的长睫毛印出一圈淡淡的光，鸣人就在他雪白的眼皮上印了一个吻，而后顺着他面部优美的线条，细细吻他。  
——鸣人喜欢吻他，这个认知叫佐助有些莫名地欣喜，他再度一个“大”字仰躺在床上时，鸣人已经吻遍了他的上半身。  
“我明天还要早起。”  
佐助还圈着鸣人的脖子，贴着鸣人耳朵就来了这么一句。他那可怜的后穴已经被鸣人塞进了不知是三根还是四根手指，薄薄的肠壁像是要被撑破一般，胀得难受——佐助承认，他那烧坏了的脑子已经情不自禁地描绘起了鸣人那根家伙的尺寸和形状，只是、他明天确实要早起。  
“嗯。”  
鸣人低低应了一句，也就只是应了一句，手里的动作半点儿没停下；等到他把手指抽出来换上自己那根东西，佐助抽抽鼻子，倒吸了一口凉气，几乎是下意识，往后缩了一下，又叫鸣人一手掐住腰眼，老老实实给拽了回去。  
“我说，想反悔？”  
鸣人把人摁进自己怀里，压着嗓子语气恶劣地问了一句；那声音低沉，挠得佐助心里发酥，他摇头说没有，手心里攥紧了鸣人的肩膀，鸣人很结实，他很清楚。于是赤条条的两个人就这么紧贴着，开始尝试合二为一——  
果然，很难。  
“妈的，你怎么这么紧……”  
鸣人才进了个头，佐助已经快把下嘴唇的肉咬掉一块儿了，他那又细又白的腰还叫鸣人攥了在手里，鸣人下半身一用力就捏着腰眼掐紧，又酸又痒叫他全身紧绷；可惜罪魁祸首压根儿就没意识到自己的恶劣，还在试图依靠蛮力往里进，佐助难受得受不了，又开始往后缩。  
“想跑？嗯？”  
鸣人用两只手给人又恁了回来，从后穴里滑出来的性器就这么又给硬塞了回去，佐助痛呼了一声，抱着鸣人后颈掐了把他后背上的腱子肉。  
“你放开，我不跑……”  
佐助这声如蚊蚋，舔得鸣人耳根发痒，鸣人一听这话，一咧嘴就笑了：  
“……不放。”  
人都说不跑了，这要是现在不把人给办了，那以后还能好好上床吗？鸣人分了只手，就这么把佐助的脑袋摁在自己肩头上：  
“受不了就咬。”  
“……”  
嘴边就是鸣人小麦色的肌肉，就连呼吸之间，也都是鸣人身上那浓浓的男性荷尔蒙。佐助就这么楞了一下，心里头化得一塌糊涂。  
“有点疼。”  
佐助握着鸣人那捏着自己腰的手腕推了推，鸣人这才后知后觉，托着他那腰吻了吻他鬓角，轻轻说了声抱歉；两个人就这么拥抱着交换了一个黏糊糊的深吻，然后鸣人抱了人，给人翻了个身，一瞧他两侧腰眼两个发红的掌印，才知道自己是真给人掐重了。  
“鸣人？”  
佐助半张脸颊埋在枕头里，俯趴的姿势叫他的臀部高高翘起，怎么看怎么羞耻，怎么想怎么难堪；可就是这时，鸣人的吻忽然落在他后肩那两块薄薄的蝴蝶骨上，亲得他眼睛发湿。  
“听说这样会舒服些。”  
“听说”，佐助听到这两个字就噤声了，乖乖把发红的脸颊埋在枕头里，翘着屁股任由了鸣人开疆拓土；鸣人本想看着佐助的脸占有他，只是瞧他那吃痛了还拼命忍痛的模样，心里怎么都不落忍。等到鸣人把佐助那后背咬成了一大片落雪红梅，那根完勃的老二总算是满满当当地塞进了佐助身体里。  
“我说，”鸣人从背后把人一整个捞在怀里，额角贴上他鬓角，“我动了。”  
“……嗯。”  
佐助一点儿也不舒服，鸣人那东西太大，堪堪进去就已经胀得他发疼，抽插了没几下，佐助脸都白了——他们两个人在做爱，不是单方面的强奸，佐助把脸埋在枕头里，闷闷地喘着气，身后就是鸣人一下重过一下的喘息，冷不丁还夹了几声磨着后槽牙的响动，佐助知道鸣人也不比他好受多少，他们一样，都在忍耐着。  
谁也没有说话，直到艰难无比的抽插渐渐变得顺利，肉体与肉体亲昵地摩擦里掺上了色情的水声，鸣人俯身叼住了佐助后颈上的一小块儿肉，一手托了他平坦的小腹，一下一下往那紧湿的小洞里抽送；佐助在身后人的啮咬下被迫半垂了脑袋，身后的喘息已经变了调子，佐助明白，鸣人在享受着自己的身体，于是他不断尝试着，尝试着适应身后那个进进出出的大家伙，只是可惜——  
“鸣人？唔——”  
佐助还没来得及适应，鸣人已经扣上他腰肢，直接给人翻了个个儿，粗大的家伙卡在那发湿的小洞里，磨着褶皱都被撑平的穴口，就那么生生转了一圈。  
“抱歉啊我说……”  
鸣人就说了这么一句，还没落下那个走哪儿带哪儿的口癖，他握着虎口里一段细腰，埋头含住了佐助胸前一枚嫩乳，下半身的凶狠半点儿不减；佐助就这么受了一会儿，没多久就把自己连胳膊带腿挂在了鸣人身上，下半身虽说没什么快感，可胸前黏腻的痛痒满满都是男人玫瑰色的温柔，还真多了几分缠绵悱恻的意味——男人也是可用后面高潮的，准确地说，是用前列腺，只可惜碰上那地方的概率堪比中彩票——佐助的思绪就这么飘了一小会儿，抱着鸣人的脑袋由他咬着自己另一边的胸脯。  
“鸣人——”  
头发忽然被狠狠扯了一把，鸣人差点儿觉得自己秃了，就在刚刚自己的某一下抽插里，佐助那小洞狠狠夹了他一下，几乎快把他夹断地狠。  
“别……别碰那儿……”  
佐助在发抖，全身都在发抖，就刚才的某一下，比这之前加起来的所有刺激都要刺激，电击一样，贴着他最后一节尾椎骨蹿上天灵盖，那一瞬间，他眼前发白。  
“哪儿？这儿？还是这儿？”  
“别、别，鸣人别、啊——”  
鸣人那颗坏心眼，根本就没打算放过他，还有这男人先前的温柔体贴，忽然间就变成早有预谋的某种恶劣了，可偏偏这么一个恶劣的男人，还就有了中彩票的运气  
——佐助在这一波一波的冲撞里，堪堪自己送了出去。可去他妈的早起吧。

【13】  
佐助是在煎蛋的滋啦声里醒过来的。  
烧熟的油和一整只蛋，在平底锅里碰撞出一片金黄色的香味。他安安静静地闻了那么一会儿，拖着疲倦的身子艰难地翻了个身。  
他很累，累得眼皮都不想抬起来，身边那只多出来的枕头上还有鸣人的味道，他嗅了嗅，扯过来抱着把脸埋了进去，闻得不亦乐乎；薄被和薄被下他的身体，还有身体下的床单，丝毫没有那些积蓄到凌晨时分的色情粘液，一律都是清爽干净。  
佐助又听到了榨汁机的声音，这次他连翻身都省去了，他腰疼，酸疼，酸得厉害。  
他们本可以做一次就相安无事地相拥而眠，但可惜他们都没有满足于一次。  
在宇智波医生迄今为止二十八年的人生里，这么被人从头到尾还由外及内地彻底触碰还是头一遭，那是种窒息的快乐，让他所拥有的生理常识和文学积累统统在顷刻间变得苍白无力——太舒服了，鸣人霸道的占有了那个中彩票一样的概率后便将他身体里那一小块儿脆弱得一塌糊涂的肉折磨得彻彻底底，以至于两个人第一次拥着彼此、看着对方的情欲里的脸一同高潮之后，他们还相连着深吻舍不得分开，还很快就又来了一发。  
仅有一次也可以熟能生巧，况且在渐入佳境的情事里，羞耻心本就是个不值一钱的东西，两个人甚至差点滚到地上，还好鸣人眼疾手快地把佐助死死摁在床上，一边吻他一干他，佐助回抱着鸣人，在毫无章法的乱吻间上气不接下气地用后穴咬那根又硬又大的性器，还上赶着把两条腿挂在他腰上，方便鸣人狠狠捅进来——他一向很讨厌粗鲁，可是此时例外，鸣人那带着蛮劲儿的冲撞带着几乎将他逼疯的快感，哪怕只少半分力气，这快感就会消去一大半——所以他甚至，甚至在鸣人带着脏话恶狠狠的说他紧时，咬着鸣人那耳垂要他用力、再用力……  
佐助把一整张烧红的脸都埋在了枕头里，他一丝不挂的身体在米色的薄被里缩了又缩，怀里的枕头都快叫他挤成了扁扁一条：他就这么把身体交给了那个男人，把自己交给了鸣人。  
“我说，”在佐助快把自己闷死之前，鸣人半跪在床边把人给挖了出来，“不再睡会儿？”  
鸣人一手半搂着他光裸的脊背，一手把他怀里那个皱巴巴的枕头给抽了出来，两臂间恰好是一个容纳一人的空间，佐助使了个小性子，自己钻了进去。  
“怎么？”  
鸣人对这意外的撒娇格外受用，抱了人在怀里亲亲他发顶，顺手把他脑袋上几根不听话的黑发给顺了顺；佐助不答话，只管抱着鸣人埋在他怀里，安心地闭着眼嗅他的味道，果然比枕头上的还要让人舒服。温情的早安抱持续了一会儿，鸣人垂头，亲了亲佐助的鬓角，问他要不要吃点儿东西。  
他一定饿得很，鸣人知道。  
昨晚做完那两次之后，两个人就已经有些累了，贴肉抱着睡了那么一小会儿，鸣人便醒了过来，准备抱着人去浴室洗洗干净；打横抱着，这是最简洁省事的，但是佐助醒了，说什么都不让他这么抱自己，鸣人拗不过他便扶着人下床，可惜佐助腰软腿软，一步踩飘就摔了，两个人一起摔的——鸣人把人捞起来放回床上，低低说了一句“咱明天下午回吧我说”，硬如铁棍的家伙便一秒不耽搁地进到了它最想进的地方——火是鸣人撩的，烧的却是两个人，佐助那不算小的床嘎嘎作响地被迫承受着两个人的翻滚，最终也不知哪里来的默契，两人定格在了骑乘位。  
这其实并不是个容易的姿势，满打满算，这才是两人的第三次开头，也就只能怪气氛太好，鸣人这才抬了几次胯，佐助便一上一下的跟上了，意外合拍的两幅身体就连呼吸都几乎同频，佐助抓握着鸣人的肩膀，他想鸣人吻他，就只是心头那念头动了一动，鸣人的嘴唇便贴上了他的。  
“先吃点儿东西啊我说。”  
鸣人收起那些不大适合在当下立即发生的幻想，拍了拍佐助的后背，那人便抬着小半张脸颊看他，又乖又安静，可就是没应他的意思；鸣人无奈地笑了一下，哄着人松了手，直接去厨房把煎蛋端进了卧室。  
“张嘴。”  
鸣人夹了一块儿，抵在佐助嘴边，佐助迷迷糊糊张嘴，嚼着软咸适度的煎蛋才想起来，自己从小的家教是只能在餐桌上吃东西——佐助把鸣人手里的筷子顺了过来，夹着那只蛋一嘴就是一半：去他妈的家教，他是真饿，蛋是真香，还有流黄——佐助自己都没发现，他那一口咬了半只流黄，顺着嘴角流了一点儿，没嚼两下就被鸣人扣住下巴舔干净了，等吃完蛋搁下盘子筷子，两人就抱着互啃了一会儿，啃完分开，两个人都躺床上了。  
“吃饱没？”  
鸣人侧过脑袋，把佐助额前一缕黑发顺到耳后；佐助也在看他，那张过分好看的脸下头，就是他雪白的颈子和半片胸脯，和上头那些红红紫紫的痕迹，漂亮得让人挪不开眼。  
“你说的下午回……”  
佐助说完就后悔了。 事实上那句“吃饱没”确实就是单纯地问吃没吃饱，只是现在一切都变了：鸣人一翻身，把人摁进了怀里——早安抱和早安吻都有了，他也不介意来个早安炮。  
等到佐助手软脚软的被鸣人扶着，几乎是爬上的副驾，那已经是中饭过后两小时的事了，鸣人不知从那儿拿出的垫子给他垫在了腰后面，伸手代劳了安全带，顺便在人脸上偷了个香。  
车子驶出小区汇进了车流，在一个红灯路口停下，鸣人一手越过档盘，握着佐助的手紧在手心里，佐助轻轻旋了腕子，就那么无比自然地，两个人十指相扣了。  
启程时，他们不过是有过数面之交的朋友，回程时，他们已然是恋人了。  
大概……是恋人。

【TBC】


End file.
